


Time After Time

by cestlavieminako



Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M, Post Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:01:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21551917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestlavieminako/pseuds/cestlavieminako
Summary: An injury in the line of duty has Gotou thinking about his few regrets in life, and he finds himself with a chance to make things right.
Relationships: Date Akira/Gotou Shintarou
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	Time After Time

**Author's Note:**

> I originally wrote this in 2011, and felt like I needed to share it somewhere where it'll be appreciated. Told from Gotou's POV.

My mind briefly flitted to all of the people I had lost touch with over the years. I had time to think about these things as I lay on the cold concrete floor in a puddle of blood. I blocked out the sounds of gunfire and shouting as faces rushed through my mind’s eye as if someone were flipping the pages of a book. They all went by so quickly, because really, none of them had been that important to me.

But as it came to stop on the final face in my book of regrets, and I felt my consciousness fading as I was hoisted onto a gurney, I felt a sharp twinge of pain in my heart…because I should never have lost contact with him.

Date-san…

*

When I finally came to, I had forgotten everything that had happened earlier in the day, until I tried moving my left arm. The pain exploded through my entire arm, and I gasped in surprise before everything came back to me.

My squad and I had gone to bust a group of small-time crooks who were dealing drugs and guns out of an abandoned warehouse near the waterfront. Everything had been going just fine until one of the punks had gotten lucky and shot me in the arm. I just remembered the bullet going into my flesh, not even remembering exactly where it had gone in, but there was no mistaking that pain for anything else. I wondered belatedly if the bust had worked out in the end, because really, that was all that mattered. A gunshot wound would heal, but if they continued their dealings, someone was going to get hurt even worse, or wind up as a fatality.

I tried to roll over onto my right side, wanting to get out of bed and look for information. Surely there was a guard stationed nearby? Of course, all of the tubes and needles going into my arm kept me from going anywhere at all.

I frowned, laying back on the uncomfortable bed, the sterile smell of the room filling my nostrils. I hated hospitals. Surely they wouldn’t keep me here for long…I could at least go back to work and deal with being at a desk for a few months. I tried to grab the clipboard with my information on it from the end of the bed, but my arm throbbed painfully, and I was forced to give up.

Just then, the door slid open, and I heard, “Hey, hey, stay still, ok? Otherwise, you’ll rip your stitches.”

It felt like my heart stopped beating when I heard that voice. I turned my head toward the source, slowly, afraid that he would vanish if I moved too quickly.

But when I turned to face my doctor…it was him. I hadn’t been imagining things. That same smile, scruffy dusting of stubble on his face, and hair that looked like he had just run a hand through it after getting out of bed in the morning.

I watched as Date-san picked up the clipboard, flipping through my charts and shaking his head. “I hadn’t even realized that you’d been promoted. Detective already, huh? Nice, Gotou-chan.”

I lowered my head, not wanting him to see that I was blushing. Why was I acting like this?

“I hadn’t heard from you in so long,” Date continued, sounding sad all of a sudden. “I thought that maybe I had done something wrong.”

“You could have called…” I murmured.

The bed shifted slightly as Date-san sat beside me. “I know…I’m sorry. It feels like I’m always at work, though. It’s not easy being a doctor.”

“It’s not easy being a cop, either,” I retorted, suddenly feeling angry at his nonchalance. “I called several times after we were all too busy with work to meet at Cous Coussier and see where Hino was. I still wanted to get together with you if we both had some time off. I sent texts…you never answered me!” My hands closed around the sheets. “I thought it was just out of sight, out of mind. After six months with no reply, I just…gave up. Another six passed, and nothing. That hurt most of all.”

I didn’t dare look at him. I’d spent enough time being depressed over his obvious rejection. I’d even cried a few times. We’d been so close when he’d been Birth. The only thing that had changed was that I had gotten stronger and taken over as Birth when Date-san left to get the operation that saved his life. I’d never considered that he may have met someone else while he was gone. Someone else who looked up to him with the same wide-eyed innocence I had once displayed. Damn it, I had loved him!

“Gotou-chan…” he began, then trailed off and sighed. “You can be released later tonight. I’ll bring you back to your apartment…you still live in the same place, right?”

This was the last thing I wanted, but I found myself nodding silently. I couldn’t drive myself…and I didn’t want to bother Shingo-san when it was already fairly late in the day.

“All right. It’s time for your pain meds…they should last till it’s time for you to check out.” A small cup of water was set on the table, and two pills were placed beside it. Date-san lingered for a moment, then left the room.

I wanted to hit something. I felt so uncharacteristically angry, but in the end, the throbbing pain in my arm won out, and I hastily swallowed the pills and the water. I laid back on the bed, barely noticing Date-san’s lingering scent in the room before the medication took effect, and I succumbed to sleep.

*

At about 9:00, an aide came in to help me out of my hospital garb and back into my own clothing. I knew my shirt was probably ruined…if not by bullets and bloodstains, then by being cut off when I was rushed to the hospital. I was surprised to see one of my other work shirts folded neatly with a different pair of slacks, and even clean socks and boxers.

Did Date-san still have the key to my apartment that I’d given him? And if so, why had he never used it to come visit? I would have welcomed coming home from a long shift to find him lounging on my couch like he used to.

Shaking my head, I worked on getting dressed, which was easier said than done with only one functional arm. It was embarrassing as hell having to be helped by a total stranger, but it was the only way to get the job done.

After I was dressed, I went to sign the necessary paperwork for my discharge, and by the time that was all over, Date-san stood by the door. Gone was his white lab coat, and he was instead wearing a dark brown leather jacket over his dress shirt. I still couldn’t get used to seeing him in anything other than jeans and T-shirts.

But none of that really mattered, did it?

I followed him out to his motorcycle, letting him help me put on a helmet and get on before he did the same. I hoped that I’d be able to hold on with just one arm, sliding it around his waist, my eyes widening in surprise as I felt his hand briefly close over my own. But then just as quickly, he let go and started the motorcycle, and we were on our way.

It wasn’t a long journey, thankfully, and he insisted on seeing me to the door. I fumbled for my keys—which were, of course, in my left-hand pocket—before Date-san reached in to get them. I prayed that he didn’t see my face flush, and hurried to unlock the door and step inside.

As I slipped off my shoes and put on my house slippers, Date held out an orange bottle of pills. “Take 2 every 6-8 hours if you feel pain…and call if you need anything else. Anything.”

I took the bottle, unable to keep from tossing a “Will you answer this time?” at him. It was childish and I knew it, and when I saw pain briefly flit across his features, I felt like such an ass.

“I promise, Gotou-chan. Even if you just need something from the convenience store. I’ll keep my phone on me at all times,” he stated, and something in his voice led me to believe him.

I nodded, still not able to meet his gaze. God, I just wanted a hot bath and sleep. “Well…good night, then,” I said, breathing a sigh of relief when he left. As much as I would have liked him to stay…I just couldn’t handle it.

I went into the living room, feeling the dull twinges of pain in my arm, and knew I’d need to take two of those pills soon. I set the bottle on the low table, then walked into the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of my favorite whiskey. Suddenly, I just wanted to feel numb.

Before I sat down, I went into my room and opened the closet. There, shifted to the back, was what I sought. Date-san’s old jacket…the beat up one he used to wear back then. He’d left it on the back of one of my chairs the last time he’d come over, and I’d never gotten a chance to give it back to him. I reached in and removed it from the hanger, holding it close and smelling the faint traces of Date-san’s scent. I’d wrapped myself in his jacket so many times since then, when I’d felt alone or sad or felt like I had no one to turn to.

I went back into the living room, popping the cap on the pill bottle and taking two of the capsules, washing them down with a healthy swig of the whiskey, feeling it burn as it went down. I sat in my easy chair, drawing my legs up and pulling the jacket around my shoulders, which was no easy feat one-armed. It was still so warm and quite big on me. I pulled it close, curling up and taking another drink from the whiskey bottle.

When the pills and the alcohol kicked in, the crushing pain wasn’t nearly as bad. I closed my eyes, breathing in deeply, and pretended that these were Date-san’s arms around me. Safe, warm, and real.

*

When I woke up the next morning, it was well past the time for my next dose of medication. I sat up carefully, frowning when I saw the blanket that had been tucked carefully around my legs. I knew for certain that I hadn’t done that…especially since this was the blanket I kept in my closet in case I had company, or in case the heat went out.

I hadn’t gotten up to retrieve it…so how had it gotten here?

As I reached for the bottle of pain pills, I noticed the bottle of whiskey, which, when I had fallen asleep, had been in my hand. Now, it was on the low table, with the cap on it.

And sitting between it and the bottle of pills was a single red rose.

My eyes widened in surprise as I reached out to touch it, making certain that I wasn’t just seeing things. But when I felt the velvety softness of the petals beneath my fingers, I knew that it was very real.

My arm throbbed, and I decided to wait on the mystery of the blanket and rose until I’d gotten some water. I got up from the chair, stumbling a bit as I made my way into the kitchen and retrieved a clean glass, filling it from the tap. As I popped two pills into my mouth and took a drink, I saw a vase on the counter with the rest of a dozen roses in it, and a wrapped bento sitting beside it.

This surprised me more than anything else. Someone had definitely been in my apartment, and I had been dead to the world, not even sensing that anything was amiss. Even if I was wounded, I was still slacking, and that kind of slacking to a cop could mean death.

There was a small folded piece of paper beneath the bento, which I picked up and unfolded. A small smile crossed my lips as I recognized Date-san’s handwriting. Of course…he was the only one who had a key to my apartment besides myself.

_Gotou-chan,_

_I know you’re not very happy with me, and I understand. In fact, if you told me to never speak to you again, I would respect your wishes. I brought you lunch, but you were still asleep and I had to get to work. If you’d like, I can come make you dinner tonight. I promise to make time for you, Shintaro. If I don’t hear from you before then, I’ll assume that you’re giving me another chance. I hope to see you tonight._

_Akira_

It had been so long since he’d called me Shintaro. Hardly anyone called me by my name…it was always “Gotou-san” or “detective”. I couldn’t help but shiver as I remembered times that Date-san had whispered my name, accompanied by kisses or gentle caresses along my skin.

Part of me wondered if he would truly show up, or if he would call and tell me he had to work late, or an emergency surgery or something equally important. I knew I sounded selfish, but I remembered a few such calls before he just stopped contacting me altogether. I laughed bitterly. Was I just setting myself up for heartbreak once again?

Finally, I sighed and went to my room, somehow managing to get out of my wrinkled clothing. Showering was a more difficult feat, making sure that I didn’t get my cast or sling wet. I’d wrapped several small trash bags over it, and it seemed dry enough after I’d gotten out. Getting dressed afterward was more difficult. I wound up changing into sweatpants and a slightly oversized sweater, which allowed my wounded arm to stay nestled against my chest. I was sure my hair would wind up looking terrible, and brushing my teeth had been a chore…

I frowned as I listened to myself complaining inwardly of these trivial things. I was sounding like a lovesick teenager trying to impress their first date.

Putting my slippers back on, I went into the kitchen, unwrapping the bento. I remembered back when Date-san was Birth and I was training with him, he would make lunch for both of us every so often, and I was always amazed at how good a cook he was, and how nice his bentos would look. This one was fairly simple, so it could be eaten with ease, containing two skewers of chicken and an onigiri with a smiley face made out of bits of seaweed. I chuckled as I realized how much the face reminded me of Date-san, and I knew that had been his intention.

I opened the refrigerator and found several bottles of the tea I liked, along with a few more onigiri and some chilled sesame noodles. Date-san had certainly gone all out, and I had slept through it all while he put all of this away and covered me with the blanket. Hell, I’d had a feeling that the world could have been ending, and I would have slept through it.

I sat at my small table and practically inhaled the contents of the bento, along with two bottles of tea. I couldn’t remember having ever been that hungry before, but after eating hospital food and sleeping as much as I had been, my body needed sustenance.

I cleaned up after myself as best I could, then went in to lay on the couch, bringing the blanket over from the easy chair. I could feel the pills insisting that I sleep, and I wasn’t in any position to argue with them. I stretched out, drawing the blanket close, and fell asleep instantly.

*

“Gotou-chan?”

I grumbled something sleepily, drawing the blanket over my head, and heard a chuckle, followed by a gentle hand on my shoulder. My brain apparently belatedly realized that someone was right next to me, and I whipped the blanket back, nearly hitting Date-san as I did so.

“Sorry to wake you…I just wanted you to know that I was here,” Date apologized. “You…did still want to see me, right?”

I stared at him, confused. “Of course,” I murmured. Sitting up that quickly hadn’t been a great idea, and now the room spun and tilted around me. I groaned, leaning my head on Date’s shoulder and clinging to his shirt.

“Are you feeling all right?” Date murmured, his hand rubbing my back absently, and I shivered. God, I’d missed his touch. “Maybe you should rest here while I cook.”

I wanted to shake my head like a stubborn child, but figured I’d wind up feeling dizzier if I’d done so. “Bed.”

Date nodded, sweeping me up, blanket and all, and carried me into my bedroom. He pulled back the covers, depositing me on the mattress, and brought the covers up around me.

I frowned, reaching out to grab his sleeve before he walked away, barely conscious of my actions. “Stay?”

Date nodded, looking a bit confused, before he got into bed beside me, bringing the covers around us both. He held me close, making sure that my arm wouldn’t be injured, and I breathed in his scent. I’d missed this so much. I’d missed him, I realized, as I snuggled closer. I felt Date-san’s fingers run through my hair and I sighed happily, leaning into the touch.

His fingers moved to my chin, tilting my head up a bit so I was looking into his eyes, before he leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on my lips.

I wanted to cry…that one small action seemed to erase everything negative, and I melted in his arms. He drew me closer, still making sure there was room for my arm to not cause any discomfort, and I felt his tongue run over my lips. I parted them instantly, letting his insistent tongue in as he deepened the kiss, and I felt his fingers playing with the hem of my shirt. I moaned needily, fingers fumbling with the buttons on his shirt, making a sound of annoyance when I had so much trouble unfastening them.

Date-san drew back slightly, chuckling, his warm breath tickling my cheek and sending shivers up and down my spine. “Don’t rush…it’s ok,” he murmured, helping me sit up and carefully drawing the sweater over my head, then dropped it alongside the bed. “You’ve gotten so thin…haven’t you been eating properly?”

I couldn’t help but laugh…we were in this situation, and he was still acting so doctorly, chiding me about my eating habits. “You know cops don’t eat very balanced diets, whenever we do eat,” I stated, trying again to undo the buttons on his shirt, feeling victorious when I managed to get one unhooked.

“Maybe I should be your live-in cook,” Date-san suggested.

My eyes widened as I stared at him. Was he suggesting what I thought he was..?

Date-san smiled, kissing me again. “Yes, Shintaro, I’m asking if you want me to move in with you,” he stated. “We wouldn’t have to deal with making time for each other…we’d be together. I could cook for you and make sure you’re not so tense.” His hands rubbed my shoulders, and I felt like I was becoming putty in his hands. “You don’t have to answer right away…”

“Yes,” I blurted. “I want that. Damn it, I miss you. I want us to live together. You can make sure that I don’t fall asleep on the sofa every night.”

He smiled at me, looking so devious as he murmured, “Why sleep out there when we can share the same bed?”

It was as if saying those words flipped a switch, releasing every bit of pent-up emotion, and I fell into Date-san’s arms, picking up our kiss where we’d left off. Our clothes came off so quickly, I wasn’t even sure I remembered when it had happened. My hands roamed over his body, and it all felt so familiar that I wanted to weep. Date-san found the lube that I still kept beneath my pillow, hurriedly making use of it to get me ready for him, as if we couldn’t bear being apart a single moment longer.

When he finally slid into me, I felt as if everything I’d been missing in the past year had suddenly come crashing home all at once. I clung to him as best I could with one arm, moaning “Akira…” with every thrust he made. His hands slid beneath my back, drawing me close enough to kiss as our bodies moved against one another.

We rode out our release together, and Date-san—no, Akira--collapsed next to me, bringing me close and placing gentle kisses along my jawline. I couldn’t help but smile. “Quit it…that tickles,” I mumbled sleepily.

His lips touched mine, and I laid my head on his shoulder. “Rest for now…we can always have a late dinner,” he murmured.

I nodded, closing my eyes, feeling more complete than I had in months.

Maybe it would be nice to have a live-in doctor…and lover.


End file.
